


This Is A Live Death Threat

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: In which Y/N is shot when she jumps in front of a bullet meant for Rafael.





	This Is A Live Death Threat

Request: Can you make a barba x reader where he got death threats and was nearly shot after trial but reader push him away and got shot instead and at the hospital barba feel bad but reader comforts him and leds to love confessing P.S. can u put spanish in there and a bit of tears

Disclaimer: I don't know much Spanish so bare with me here.

"Objection! Leading the witness." You spoke, boredom evident in your voice. Yet another hearing that was passed on to you by your coworker. Traffic court stuff. The defendant's lawyer had no more questions and the court was briefly adjourned so that the judge could contemplate whether or not the defendant was guilty or not of an OVI.

"Hey, Y/N." Rafael Barba caught up with you as you were leaving the courtroom. You smiled back, trying to act cheerful. "Isn't that traffic court? You specialized in criminal law..." He trailed off as you rolled your eyes.

"I know. And this is what I get for being nice." You joked, starting to walk to the elevator. Rafael laughed along with you.

"Since you're going to be in the rest of the day, you wanna grab some lunch?" He asked, hope in his voice. You thought about it. There's no way the court would resume without you and, knowing the judge, she would call you when they were ready to begin. You shurgged your shoulders and proceeded to walk with him. Couldn't hurt. The two of you walked down the courthouse stairs, your heels clicking as you did so.

"Abogado." You and Rafael froze upon hearing the Spanish word being spoken. Rafael knew the man. You could tell by the amount of fear in his eyes. Your eyes traveled down the man's body until they landed on the gun in his left hand.

"Raf..." You nudged the lawyer and tried to get him to notice it. He was too busy trying to dissuade the situation. You seen it unfold in what seemed like slow-motion. He reached for the gun and aimed it towards Rafael's chest. That's when you did something that you didn't necessarily want to do. You managed to push the lawyer out of the way. The bullet struck you in the shoulder. Officers were there immediately, tackling the shooter to the ground. You grasped your shoulder, keeping pressure on it.

"Oh my God!" Rafael was at your side in a instant. He replaced your hand with his own, trying to keep the pressure. "Y/N... Y/N, d-don't die. Okay? Just... Here's the ambulance!" Rafael tried offering words of encouragement to you as someone lifted you onto a stretcher. "Let me ride with her." He insisted, climbing in the ambulance without getting a definitive answer.

\---

Rafael sat at your bedside, watching the monitor. You were in surgery to repair a tear in your shoulder muscles as well as your rotator cuff. Rafael was waiting for you to wake up.

"Necessito te que despiertes." He spoke suddenly, shocking even himself with the amount of need and desparation in his hoarse voice. The monitor beeped rhythmically, which Rafael had determined was a good thing.

"Urmph...." You moaned out, your eyes adjusting to the light. Rafael gasped when he seen your eyes open.

"Y/N!" He exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair. You felt him grab your hand and you squeezed it. "Crei que habias muerto." He spoke again in Spanish, causing you to turn your head a bit. Your lips curved in to a smile and your eyebrows raised.

"You know I don't know Spanish." You chuckled. Rafael chuckled along with you, tears forming in his eyes.

"I just- I thought you-you died." He looked at the ground. His thumb brushed over your hand in a comforting way. "Te amo." He suddenly blurted and then shook his head. "I-"

"I love you too." You spoke before he could translate. "I took a little Spanish in high school, Rafi." You squeezed his hand again. Rafael smiled back at you, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

"Nunca te pondre en una situacion como esa." Even though you had no idea what it meant, you felt 100 percent loved by him. And you wouldn't mind seeing him everyday for the rest of your life.

Translations:  
"Necessito te que despiertes." - I need you to wake up

"Crei que habias muerto." - I thought you died

"Nunca te pondra en una situacion como esa." - I'll never put you in a situation like that


End file.
